Occupancy detection is an important aspect of several systems, such as facilities automation (e.g., illuminating an area when people are present), security, city management, etc. For example, outdoor occupancy sensing may enable intelligent street lights for smart cities, traffic monitoring in roadways, among other applications. Some occupancy sensors may employ video, infrared (IR), depth, or other sensors to make occupancy decisions.